


Chippendale

by Gudea



Series: Ballet y kendo [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Chippendale, Established Relationship, Hormonas, M/M, Pajaritos, Sherlock es sexy, Stripping, Un poquito de PWP, abejas, top!John
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudea/pseuds/Gudea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnlock (slash). Continuación de Ballet y kendo. John y Sherlock continúan con su noviazgo y tienen la casa de John para ellos solos durante todo el fin de semana. Sherlock aprovecha para mostrarle una coreografía que ha estado ensayando y que a John le encanta. Ya sabéis, abejas, pararitos, la juventud, las hormonas... AU Uni!lock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chippendale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tete93](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tete93).



> **Disclaimer:** Tanto Sherlock como John fueron creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle hace muchos, muchos años. La BBC y Moffat los han recreado y adaptado al siglo XXI (diría que de forma... ¡Brillante!). Yo me limito a jugar con ellos, mientras me dejen y nadie se queje.
> 
> Éste es un regalo de cumpleaños (retrasadísimo, sorry) para **Tete93** del foro **I am SHER locked (SLASH)**. Pidió un chippendale y un chippendale intento darle, espero que le guste.
> 
> Ya sabes, si no te gusta el slash, hay un montón de fics interesantes y maravillosos aparte de éste. Puedes dejar de leer aquí. ;-)
> 
> Es una continuación de Ballet y kendo, así que ambos tienen la misma edad, van a empezar la universidad, Sherlock es un gran bailarín y John un apasionado del kendo.
> 
> No está beteado, así que si veis algo raro la culpa es toda mía.

—¿Y qué suponen tus padres que vas a hacer este fin de semana?

Sherlock hablaba sin levantar la vista del libro de Bioquímica que estaba ojeando, de pie, junto a la mesa de estudio de John. Pasaba las hojas con rapidez, deteniéndose de vez en cuando con gesto de interés antes de continuar revisando velozmente el texto.

—Sherlock, no serán tan inteligentes como tú, pero idiotas del todo no son —respondió John—. Tengo dieciocho años, un novio increíblemente sexy, no empiezo la universidad hasta dentro de dos semanas y ellos no vuelven a casa hasta el domingo; saben perfectamente que no voy a leer el temario de Bioquímica.

—¿Con todo lo que tendrás que estudiar para mantener la beca? —dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa torcida—. Pobrecito, tal vez necesites un poco de apoyo moral antes de enfrentarte a tan dura tarea.

John lo miró desde la cama en la que estaba tumbado, con un brillo divertido en los ojos que desmentía la mueca triste que empezaba a aparecer en su boca.

—Sí, necesitaré mucho apoyo moral y, probablemente, físico —contestó con malicia—. Vas a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para darme ánimos.

—Haré todo lo que esté _en mi mano_.

—Ven aquí —pidió John, haciendo un gesto con las manos.

Sherlock, sin perder la sonrisa, meneó la cabeza en una señal de negación que desconcertó por un segundo a su novio y, sin añadir nada, dejó el libro sobre la mesa de estudio y encendió la lámpara que había junto a los libros antes de acercarse a la puerta para apagar la luz de la habitación.

En la penumbra, la boca de John se curvó en una sonrisa de anticipación pensando que, ahora sí, iba a tumbarse junto a él en la cama y a darle todos esos _ánimos_ que necesitaba, pero lo vio alejarse de nuevo en dirección a la estantería. Extrañado, se incorporó un poco sobre sus codos e intentó ver lo que estaba haciendo Sherlock, sin conseguirlo.

—He estado ensayando una nueva coreografía, no es original, sino una pequeña adaptación —dijo el moreno sin volverse a mirarlo, mientras comenzaba a oírse la música en los altavoces a los que había conectado su móvil—. Quiero que la veas y me digas qué te parece. Sé sincero.

—Sherlock, por favor —gruñó John dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás—. Me la enseñas luego, ahora ven aquí.

No respondió. Se limitó a alejarse de la estantería con un movimiento elegante y a detenerse en medio de la habitación, dándole la espalda y dejándose envolver por la música, la batería y el punteo de guitarra que iban elevando el volumen y marcaban el ligero movimiento que iniciaba con sus pies.

John suspiró. Tendría que esperar un poco, pero al menos el espectáculo merecería la pena, Sherlock bailando siempre merecía la pena, no podía evitar encontrarlo sexy, así que se relajó sobre la cama, esperando que continuara moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Sherlock separó ligeramente las piernas y comenzó a balancear lentamente las caderas, a un lado y a otro, ondulando al ritmo que marcaba la canción, levantando las manos sobre su cabeza sin dejar de moverse, bajó una de sus manos enredándola en sus rizos, y los acarició como John desearía estar haciendo en ese momento.

Había algo que le resultaba familiar en el baile, pero Sherlock lo convertía en algo único. Sin separar la mano de sus rizos, deslizó la otra hacia la cadera y comenzó a dar una vuelta sobre sus pies, girando sin dejar de mover su cuerpo, contoneándose de la manera más seductora que John había visto jamás, y pasando la punta de la lengua por sus labios como sabía que le volvía loco.

John no pudo contener el jadeo que escapó de su garganta al verlo así y a duras penas pudo evitar levantarse y lanzarse sobre él. Había reconocido el baile, no hacía mucho que habían visto juntos "Sin City", pero Jessica Alba no resultaba ni la mitad de sexy que el hombre que bailaba ante él. Se acomodó sobre la cama decidido a disfrutar del espectáculo mientras veía cómo la mano de Sherlock se deslizaba bajo la camisa, sin dejar de mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música y mirando con deseo hacia John.

Sherlock llevó la otra mano a los botones de la camisa y comenzó a desabrocharlos uno a uno, moviendo sus caderas suavemente mientras lo hacía y pendiente de cada gesto de John, cuyos ojos estaban clavados en la piel que acababa de quedar al descubierto.

Le hizo un gesto que decía claramente "tú también" y John casi se cae de la cama en su prisa por sacarse la camiseta por la cabeza. El moreno dejó resbalar la camisa por sus hombros y sus brazos, la detuvo en sus manos a la altura de las caderas y continuó con su contoneo, una sonrisa insinuante en sus labios mientras oía cómo se alteraba la respiración de John.

Giró un par de veces la camisa sobre su cabeza antes de tirarla hacia su novio, que la atrapó entre sus manos sin apartar la vista de Sherlock, aferrándose a ella de manera inconsciente mientras parecía que estaba a punto de comenzar a babear.

El ritmo de la canción iba creciendo, aunque los movimientos de Sherlock seguían siendo igual de sensuales y cadenciosos. John se revolvió inquieto sobre la cama, intentando acomodar sin que fuera demasiado evidente una erección que cada vez sentía más apretada dentro de sus bermudas. Su incomodidad no pasó desapercibida a Sherlock que sonrió torcido mientras dirigía sus manos a la cintura de los pantalones y deslizaba los pulgares por el interior sin dejar de mirar a John.

El rubio tragó saliva con dificultad, en sus ojos se reflejaba el deseo de tocarlo, de arrancarle la poca ropa que le quedaba encima y obligarlo a que se tumbara en la cama junto a él, bajo él, sobre él, como fuera. Con la camisa de Sherlock aún aferrada sobre su pecho desnudo comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. A la mierda si lo veía ansioso, lo estaba y le costaba contenerse.

La sonrisa de Sherlock se volvió más amplia antes de deslizar la lengua por sus labios, insinuante, y comenzar a desabrochar también sus pantalones sin dejar de ondular sus caderas y su pecho al ritmo de la música. Le guiñó un ojo a John que en ese momento estaba pateando sus bermudas lo más rápido y lo más lejos de la cama que podía.

A veces _odiaba_ que el moreno lo conociera tan bien, que supiera cómo encenderlo con una sola mirada y que le hiciera esperar y hervir a fuego lento hasta que decidía que era el momento adecuado. Sabía que merecía la pena cada segundo de espera, pero eso no evitaba que lo odiara, que le costara casi respirar de las ganas que tenía de sentir la piel de Sherlock.

Por fin se deshizo de sus pantalones sin interrumpir su baile y un escalofrío de placer recorrió la piel de John cuando lo vio dar una vuelta ante sus ojos, sin dejar de mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, apenas cubierto por un breve mini slip que no le había visto nunca antes, con una abeja dibujada en la parte delantera que atrajo inmediatamente la mirada de John.

Apenas fue consciente del final de la canción, pendiente como estaba de cada movimiento del cuerpo que tenía ante él. Lo vio aproximarse hasta empujarlo sobre la cama para subirse a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó Sherlock con voz grave.

Sin permitirle responder, se inclinó sobre John y comenzó a besarlo lenta y suavemente, sintiendo cómo se derretía bajo él. Le encantaba conocerlo tan bien, saber cómo encenderlo con una sola mirada y hacerle esperar y hervir a fuego lento hasta que decidía que era el momento adecuado y, en el fondo, sabía que a John también le encantaba, aunque siempre dijera que lo odiaba.

—¿Te ha gustado mi coreografía? —preguntó de nuevo separando un poco sus labios, pero sin dejar de rozar suavemente la boca mientras hablaba.

John tardó unos segundos en responder, intentando enfocarse, centrarse en algo que no fueran las manos de Sherlock sobre su cuerpo, el roce de su piel, la excitación que había provocado en él, pero los movimientos de su novio no estaban ayudando. Soltó aire lentamente, lo abrazó y apuntaló las piernas para voltearlos a ambos. Ahora era él el que estaba moviéndose sobre Sherlock.

—¿Tú qué crees? —murmuró casi sin aliento. Su erección rozándose con la de Sherlock decía más que cualquier palabra.

Se inclinó sobre la boca del moreno y esta vez el beso no tenía nada de suave, deslizó su lengua entre los labios de Sherlock, sin pedir permiso, como si esa boca fuera suya, acariciándola entera, mordisqueando esos labios y saboreando cada rincón hasta que oyó el gemido ronco que escapaba de la garganta de Sherlock.

Lo sintió moverse debajo de él, intentando tomar el control del beso mientras manoteaba impaciente con la ropa interior, intentando quitársela. John le dio espacio y aprovechó el movimiento para terminar de desnudar también a Sherlock y contemplar la piel que había quedado al descubierto.

Si el baile había resultado de lo más erótico, tener a Sherlock desnudo y expuesto bajo su cuerpo, jadeando y moviéndose impaciente, sabiendo lo que deseaba y se negaba a pedir, era cada vez más excitante. Sintió las manos de Sherlock caer sobre el colchón y le vio cerrar los ojos, expectante, dejando que lo recorriera a placer y simplemente disfrutando de las sensaciones. El aliento de John sobre sus pezones, bajando por su estómago. La lengua recorriendo sus piernas, trazando un rastro de humedad que le iba poniendo la carne de gallina. Sus dedos acariciando el interior de sus muslos, acercándose a su ingle sin llegar a tocarla.

—John —murmuró.

Esbozó una sonrisa mientras continuaba lamiendo todo el cuerpo de Sherlock, de los pies a la cabeza, observado cómo se le iba erizando la piel tras el toque de su lengua. Lo besó de nuevo y sintió los brazos de su compañero cerrándose en torno a él, las manos acariciando su espalda. Frotó su cadera contra la erección de Sherlock, provocándolo, antes de abandonar el beso y comenzar a recorrerlo de nuevo.

Una succión junto al cuello que sabía que dejaría marca. Un suave roce de sus dientes en los pezones que destacaban erectos sobre la pálida piel, mientras escuchaba los jadeos que salían de la boca del moreno. Su lengua hundiéndose en su ombligo, como un beso, que hizo que Sherlock levantara las caderas impaciente, suplicando una caricia.

A John le encantaba tenerlo así, a punto de deshacerse, caliente, rogando atención con sus gestos casi de manera inconsciente. Se debatía indeciso entre la necesidad que le abrasaba por estar dentro de Sherlock y el deseo de saborearse con calma, de prestar la atención debida a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

—John. —El nombre se escapó con un gemido entre sus labios.

—Dime —preguntó en un susurro.

—Por favor, John —dijo moviendo de nuevo sus caderas, impaciente, como si su cuerpo doliera por la urgencia..

_Sherlock nunca pide nada por favor..._

Esbozó una sonrisa que su novio no alcanzó a ver mientras continuaba bajando hasta rozar la erección con sus labios. La acarició con sus dedos y su lengua, lamiéndola lentamente. Oyó el siseo que escapaba de la boca de Sherlock cuando recogió con un dedo la gota que rezumaba de la punta y se la llevaba a la lengua, saboreándola con glotonería. Hundió la punta de su lengua en la pequeña hendidura, como si buscara más en el sitio del que había salido aquello y, finalmente, dejó que la polla se deslizara dentro de su boca muy despacio, intentando abarcar lo más posible.

Era increíble la sensación de ver cómo Sherlock iba perdiendo el control bajo sus manos y su boca. Oír su respiración entrecortada, sus jadeos y gemidos más frecuentes a medida que movía su boca arriba y abajo sobre su erección. Sus movimientos cada vez más ansiosos.

—John, ya, por favor —murmuró con voz ronca mientras le tendía, impaciente, un condón y el frasquito de lubricante.

Deslizó un dedo entre las pálidas nalgas, entrando y moviéndose lentamente en él, sin dejar de acariciar la polla completamente dura con la otra mano. Recorrió con la vista el cuerpo sudoroso tendido ante él. Necesitaba estar dentro, no iba a aguantar mucho más si Sherlock continuaba soltando esos gemidos.

—Date la vuelta —pidió.

Sherlock se movió tan rápido que estuvo a punto de reírse ante esa muestra de impaciencia.

Introdujo otro dedo y comenzó a moverlos, a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo tumbado boca abajo, deslizando sus labios por la espalda mientras sus dedos entraban y salían, mientras Sherlock movía sus caderas buscando más, mientras sus gemidos eran cada vez más roncos. Sacó sus dedos y comenzó a entrar despacio, sintiendo esa calidez envolviéndolo, estrecho, tanto que tuvo que detenerse unos instantes o él también perdería el control.

—John. John. —La voz grave repitiendo ese nombre una y otra vez.

— Dios, Sherlock, eres tan increíble —murmuró aferrándose a sus caderas y haciendo un esfuerzo por no moverse rápido y fuerte, tal y como desearía.

Era perfecto sentir a John completamente hundido en él, llenándolo, inmóvil para no perder el control, su pecho recostado sobre su espalda, sus dedos clavándosele en las nalgas, mientras murmuraba contra su cuello, enloqueciéndolo con su aliento. Movió suavemente sus caderas.

—Sigue.

John comenzó a entrar y salir, deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar casi fuera, deteniéndose el instante justo para que lo echara de menos en su cuerpo y entrando de nuevo, profundo, como sabía que le gustaba; despacio, provocándole mil sensaciones, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo más rápido.

Un ligero movimiento circular, un roce que le causó un familiar espasmo de placer, su polla, tan dura que dolía, rozándose contra las sábanas bajo su cuerpo, al compás de los movimientos de John. Perdió la capacidad de hablar, de pensar, sólo podía sentirlo moviéndose sobre él, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más adentro.

— _Yo… aaaah… no… Dios, sí_.

Era incapaz de detener las incoherencias que salían de su boca mientras movía su mano bajo su cuerpo y agarraba su polla acariciándola con rapidez. Sintió una ola de calor bajar por su vientre, concentrarse en su ingle y explotar en espasmos, sus músculos contrayéndose fuera de su control, un resplandor blanco nublando su vista y notando la humedad que manchaba su mano y empapaba la sábana bajo su vientre sudoroso.

John siguió moviéndose a un ritmo cada vez más errático, sintiendo los espasmos contrayéndose alrededor de su polla, casi estrangulándola y empujándolo sin remedio hacia su propio orgasmo. Un gruñido ronco brotó de su garganta y se corrió dentro de Sherlock, arqueando su espalda e intentando llegar lo más adentro que pudiera antes de desplomarse, casi sin fuerzas, sobre el cuerpo de su compañero.

Durante un rato se quedaron así, con John derrumbado sobre la espalda de Sherlock, jadeantes, recuperando el aliento, murmurando frases sin sentido, reacios a separarse, intentando prolongar un poco más la sensación de sentirse unidos.

Finalmente John salió de Sherlock, sintiendo como si de repente les faltara algo. Cogió unas toallitas húmedas para limpiarlos a ambos y se tumbó junto a él, abrazados, queriendo alargar un poco más la sensación de calma.

— Definitivamente, te ha gustado mi coreografía —murmuró Sherlock después de un rato, dejando escapar una risita entre dientes—. ¿Cómo lo ves para otro asalto?

—Tengo dieciocho años —afirmó John convencido—, ya sabes que si me acaricias un poco estaré listo de nuevo en un minuto.

**Author's Note:**

> El baile de "Sin City" en el que se inspiró Sherlock (por si no lo conocéis) lo podéis ver en youtube, en esta dirección watch?v=MZFJsUm0phA
> 
> Y en mi mente la canción que bailaba era "I like the way" de Bodyrockers (ya sabéis, en youtube watch?v=jO90ullM3FQ). Porque estoy segura de que _John likes the way Sherlock moves_.


End file.
